Malec One Shots and Prompts
by Lindsey7618AwesomeasPercabeth
Summary: This is just a series of 1000 one shots and prompts. I'm am SO willing to take prompts and will give you credit! I hope you enjoy this and right now I'm only putting up one OS. I'll post more in a few minutes. ALL Malec, sweet, fluffy, cheesy and everything in between. Rated K to T. Some will be K , some T, and I'll let you know before you read. NOTHING SEXUAL!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a story I thought of. Basically, it's just a series of short, or long, (depending) one shots and prompts. I'm am so willing to take prompts and will give you credit! I hope you enjoy this and right now I'm only putting up one OS. I'll post more in a few minutes. Last night I wrote over 3000 words and used up a whole pen of ink. Wow. My hand starting to_ really, really_ hurt but I didn't care, LOL, I just kept on writing. :) **

**KEEP CALM AND WRITE.**

**You think I'm pretty without any make up one: (Yes, a line from Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. The song fits them perfectly!) This one is rated K+ but it does have a couple kisses.  
**

Magnus sighed, getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom. He had taken his makeup off before going to bed so he had none on. He heard a knock on the door and, walking out, yelled, "Who is it?"

"Alec."

Alec! Magnus ran to the door and opened it, saying, "Where's your key?"

"I accidentally left it at home." Alec shrugged and Magnus smiled, pulling Alec into a kiss. He pulled away and noticed Alec staring at his face, looking fixated.

"Um, Alec? Is there, like, spinach or broccoli on my face or teeth? I don't eat those..."

Alec just stared. "Alec?"

"You're not wearing any makeup," he breathed.

Magnus sucked in a breath. "Oh no...I look terrible, Alec, I'm sorry-"

He was forced to stop when Alec kissed him. "You look beautiful," he whispered. Magnus froze.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Alec told him smiling. Magnus blushed.

"So do you," he whispered to the now blushing Shadowhunter.


	2. Chapter Two: Frosting!

**I am so mad. I can't freaking find my papers and I'm close to tears. UGH.**

**Update: I wrote that several days ago. Well, I found most of them! So. On with chapter two.**

**Oh, and I have no idea what I'm about to write- I'm just writing it, unscripted- but I have a feeling so I'm going to apologize just in case- sorry for any OOCness with Alec.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or Alec or the very glittery, "Sexy, sexy warlock," as Izzy once put it in...was it CoLS? Anyway, unfortunately I don't own Malec. **

**And if I did, what freaking happened in freaking City of Lost Fire would freaking not have freaking happened and I freaking could not stop freakin' crying and _yes,_ yes I _do_ have a freaking problem with saying freaking way too freaking much! _Freaking._ :)**

**Frosting:**

"Alec!" Magnus called from the kitchen.

"What?" Alec asked, yawning as he made his way from the bedroom, where he'd been trying to sleep, to Magnus. It was eight AM.

"Come help me," Magnus said.

"With?"

"Cookies!" Magnus did a little dance, glitter falling off his hair.

"Oh...wait, you're actually going to cook them? Like, not just magic them up?" Alec asked, looking more awake.

"Yep," Magnus said happily.

"Okay," Alec agreed. Magnus smiled, brushing his lips against Alec's. When he pulled away, Alec pretended to pout.

"Cookies first, kisses later," Magnus informed him, grinning cockily.

"Alec sighed.  
"So, what cookies are we making?" Magnus asked him.

Alec blinked. "I don't know, it was your idea- oh, chocolate!" Alec said, causing Magnus to laugh.

"Well, someone's in love with chocolate," he teased.

"Yeah, someone's else is in love with glitter!" Alec exclaimed.

Magnus smirked. "At least I'm not inlove with food."

"Oh yeah? What about pizza?!"

So Alec and Magnus began arguing as they pulled out the ingredients- "Sugar!" Alec shouted, "and I told you already-"

"Salt and honestly, Alec, pizza is the best thing ever invented-"

"How could you? No, ice cream is the best thing ever. And _chocolate!"_

Once they had _finally f_inished making the chocolate chip cookies, the whole kitchen was a mess and Magnus did_ not _want to clean it up. At all. But Alec made him.

"Oh...wow..." they both said, looking around. They both had frosting on their faces because Magnus made some, insisting he wanted some on a few of the cookies and Alec had stupidly agreed.

Then Alec had started laughing and Magnus just stared, stunned at his kitchen- the chairs were sideways, the table a mess or flour, sugar, and milk and the who;e floor was a wreak. Oh, and both boys were covered from head to toe in flour. But Magnus couldn't help it and soon they were rolling on the floor laughing.

Hey, they couldn't get any dirtier!

Alec kissed Magnus. "You promised," he said, and Magnus pulled him closer and Alec deepened the kiss.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For giving me the best day ever."

"I love you, Shadowhunter."

"I love you too, warlock, Alec whispered as Magnus hugged him.

**Oh, you all thought it was over? Wrong!**

Then Magnus stood up, pulling off his shirt and smiled, saying, "Well, I'm off to take a shower! Ohm, you'll clan up for me? Thank you, Alec, darling!"

He skipped away laughing, leaving a completely surprised and not at all amused Alexander Gideon Lightwood, just standing there, mouth wide open.

**Still, nope.**

"Close your mouth, love, or it'll freeze like that."

*Bang* The bathroom door slammed shut, cutting out Magnus's laughter.

"MAGNUS BANE!"

**Yep, now it's over. Haha, I hope you enjoyed this.**

**To Lanidays: Thanks!**

**To Anon: LOL,thank you. I was surprised, too. Well, got any prompts now?**

**This was not my intended ending, I was going to have it end with Malec cuddling and the cookie timer went off, but they fell asleep. I think I'll use it for the next one. I'm gonna try and post another chapter now! Or at least within two weeks! :) **

**I posted several other Malec stories, btw! I think I'm an idot, because I haven't written one single Clace story! **

**CALL THE MENTAL HOSPITAL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, while I _really_ should be updating my stories that seriously haven't been updated since February, I found myself here, typing this up. I'd just like to point out, after what happened in CoLS, I think Let Her Go by Passenger fits Malec.**

** Oh, and, though not related to Lost Souls, Teenage Dream by Katy P., and Fireworks by Katy Perry, because Alec is so insecure. I can't wait to read City of Heavenly Fire and have a LOT more songs that fit Malec, including Every Breath You Take by Police. :)**

**READ ON!**

**Spider:**

Alec opened his eyes at Magnus's apartment and sucked in breath. Magnus wasn't in the bed with him but that wasn't the problem. The _problem,_ you see, was the giant, slow spider, crawling up his arm until it stopped in the middle of his arm, just sitting there now, doing nothing. It was black and looked like one of the deadliest ones alive. Really, what was it called? Alec couldn't remember.

"M-Magnus!" he shrieked in a shrill voice, eyes on the spider.

He heard running and a bang, and then the bedroom door burst open, revealing the sparkly warlock.

"What? What's wrong?' he asked quickly, panting.

Alec pointed. He was wearing a terrified expression, one only someone who was truly terrified would wear. Magnus looked and his face changed. To laughter. Alec would have scowled if not for the disgusting spider on his arm.

"Magnus!"

"Sorry...it's...just...I..." He was _so_ trying not to laugh.

"Magnus, get it off of me, get it off! Getitoffgetitoffgetitoff, get if of of me, please! Magnus Bane, get it off, get it off_ now!"_

Magnus, still laughing, reached over and flicked it off. Alec sighed with relief but that was short lived, _before_ he saw _it._

The spider. Well, a spider. This time the tiniest one ever. Alec screamed, falling off the side of the bed.

Magnus leaned down so he could see Alec. "Alec," he said, "do you have Arachnophobia?"

Alec's eyes grew, but he shook his head wildly. "No!"

"Well, that was too quick. You _do_, don't you?"

"No! No. No! Okay...but Magnus, you can't tell anyone!"  
"Who else knows?"

"Izzy, Jace and Simon."

"Not Clary?"

"No, but I think Simon told her. I'm not sure though. He figured it out on his own," Alec said.

"Okay, I won't tell."

"Wait- really?"

"Yeah, you think I would?"

Before he could answer, Magnus leaned down and pushed his lips against Alec's. Alec pulled Magnus off the bed, kissing back...

Well, until. that is, he noticed the spider on Magnus's shirt, crawling up. He scrambled back, pointing, and sighing, Magnus shoved it away.

But Alec panicked, yelling, "It might be on me!"

He ran into the bathroom, looking into the mirror...

Saw a black spider on his face, not moving...

His eyes went wide...

He screamed...

And fell backwards, crashing into Magnus as the world went black.

**Well, this was an attempt at romance and extreme humor and I think it's okay. Let me _know_ what you think, please. It's just...I don't know. :) BYE!**

**~Linds. 3**

**Also, can I please have some prompts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, yep, I'm updating! This chapter is called Magnus's Story. I hope you like it. Would you please be so kind as to review and not leave me to die, alone, forever? :)**

**Warning: BIG, yer small, spoiler for CoLS, but if you haven't read it, I suggest you either wait for this or grab tissues and someone to punch...**

**Rated k+.**

**COOKIESSSSS! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

"Magnus?" Alec whispered. They were sitting in front of the couch, on the floor, Alec between Magnus's legs, watching Project Runway. Well, Magnus was. Alec was staring at Magnus, watching him.

"Yeah?" Magnus answered, eyes immediately turning to Alec.

Alec bit his lip and Magnus must have noticed how he tensed, because he said, "What? Alec, you can say it...or ask it...is this about before I met you?"

Slowly, Alec looked up at him.

"Is this about past girlfriends? Or boyfriends?" Magnus asked him.

Alec shook his head. "No."

"Oh."

Silence. Then, "Who was your father?"

Instantly Alec clapped a hand over his mouth, looking horrified. "No, I'm sorry, Magnus-"

"No, you deserve to know," Magnus said softly.

"Magnus-"

"Alec." It had been a month since they got together, after their break up. **(CoLS.)**

Alec sighed. "Magnus, I'm serious, I don't know _why_ that came out," he started.

"Alec, we promised no lies. We agreed to tell each other everything. "

"I know, and...I don't want a repeat of...then," Alec said softly.

"Me neither. Besides, it came out because I hide away, I don't tell you anything about myself and because you, like anyone else, get curious," Magnus told him, smiling.

"My father was a demon from Hell. When I was little, my mother hung herself in our shed, because of me. She was scared, ashamed. Everyone hated me. I was beaten, starved..." Magnus told his sad story, and Alec listened like a little boy, a disturbed expression on his face.

When Magnus finished, he looked at Alec, expecting to see sympathy. Instead, he saw love. _Pure_ love. Alec gently kissed him, fingers tracing Magnus's arms.

"I am so sorry, and I wish..."

"What?'

"Nothing, it's...stupid."

"Alec!"

"Okay, okay. I wish I had been there to help you and...I don't know."

Magnus saw how insecure Alec still was and reminded him he was only eighteen, whereas Magnus was 800. He kissed Alec.

"Thank you. That means a lot."

**Bad ending, I know. I'm sorry. I gotta go, bye! I love you all! :)**

**~Linds.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This is just another one shot I wrote a few weeks ago. Enjoy! :)  
**

**Fearless:**

_Magnus?_ the text from Izzy read. Magnus sighed before answering.

_**Magnus:**__ Yeah?_

_**Izzy:**__ You need to come over here, it's Alec...Jace drew a fearless rune on Alec and Mom and Dad...uh..._

_**Magnus:**__ I'm coming._

Magnus shoved his phone in his pocket, portaling to the NY Institute. Isabelle was standing there waiting, looking very worried.

"Magnus!" she exclaimed, her relief showing on her young face. "C'mon."

She led him into the living room, where Alec, Jace, Clary, Simon, Jordan, Maia, Maryse, Robert, Luke, Jocelyn, and now Izzy and Magnus, were. Maryse and Robert looked shocked.

"Bane!" Robert roared. "Alec says he's _gay_ and he's dating _you!_"

Magnus glanced at Izzy, then Alec. "He is," he told Robert Lightwood calmly.

_"What?"_

"You see," Magnus went on, as if Robert had never interrupted, still quite calm, "I love Alec and he loves me."

The look on Robert's face was priceless.

"Yeah, it's none of your business if I love him or if we ever-"

"Alec, love, come on," Magnus said, sensing that Robert would not be happy if Alec finished, grabbing his wrist and pulling him out. He sighed. Fearless Alec was not good...

But still, Magnus had to laugh.

_The look on Robert's face was still priceless._

**So, you know, this was originally supposed to be a serious-Alec-told-them-he's-gay-and-gets-kicked-out thing, but it ended up like tis, soo...if you review, I'll check out your stories! (As long as there's no M.)**


	6. Chapter Six- Prompts

**I'm so sorry- as you can see, I was in a very...angst-y mood. But I hope Love, Puppies, and the others will make up for it. Read and review! Thank you!**

"Alexander, you are my night in shining armor."

**Love.**

Love, in it's simplest form, is beautiful.

**Puppy.**

"Alec, do you like puppies?" Magnus hesitantly asked on Alec's nineteenth birthday.

Alec slowly looked up from his book, _A Tale of Two Cities_, and into Magnus's eyes. "...why..."

Soundlessly Magnus held up a small black and white, curly haired puppy.

**Binding.**

"Alec, this spell is binding...if I complete it, we're bonded...forever."

"I don't care. I love you, and I want nothing more then to be bounded forever to you."

The smile on Magnus's face could match no other.

**Storm.**

"Magnus!" Alec cried out.

"Alec!"

"I-I can't see you!"

"I know, sweetie, just-"

Magnus never got to finish his sentence.

**Lost.**

"Hey, are you lost?" a very sparkly boy asked the boy in plain, black clothes.

The other boy blushed. "Maybe..."

Sparkly smiled. "Maybe I could...show you home?" he offered.

A small, shy smile lit up the other's face.

"I'd like that."

**Blind.**

"Magnus! I can't see!"

"Shhhh...I got you, darling. Don't worry."

"I can't see, I can't see..."

"I'm so sorry." A whisper. That's what it was.

"It's all my fault, Alec, I'm so, so sorry.."

**All My Fault.**

"It's my fault," Alec sobbed.

"No, no, Alec, darling, don't do that to yourself. It wasn't anyone's fault but Sebastian's."

"Yes, yes, it was! I was supposed to protect him!"

"Oh, Alec..."

**Broken. (Max's Death.)**

That's what Alec was.

**Useless.**

"Useless, that's what I am, useless."

"Oh, Alec, you are so, so much more. Wonderful. Amazing. Beautiful. But never useless."

**Which one was your favorite? I think mine was Lost, Binding, and Puppies. The dog in Puppies was based off my old dog, Curly.  
**

**Review!**

**~Love, Linds.**


	7. Chapter Seven- Prompts!

**Hey guys! I know I updated recently (well, it was Oct. 2o something, but updating this fast is a record for me!) but I really wanted to get this typed up, so here it is. These are just a bunch- okay, not that many- of prompts...that I came up with myself...but whatever. On with the story!**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Malec Prompts:**

**Kisses:**

Magnus planted even more kisses all over Alec. He kissed his hands, then his arms, his neck, his forehead, his cheek, and then finally Alec's mouth, resulting in a very red- faced Alexander Lightwood...especially since they were in the park...surrounded by people...who were clapping...and Magnus was grinning.

**Cookie?**

"Have a cookie!" Magnus said happily.

Alec looked at the plate full of chocolate chip cookies held in Magnus's outstretched hand suspiciously.

"Uh..." Hesitantly, he took one, biting into one. He braced himself- for nothing, apparently.

"Wow, Magnus, this is really good!" he exclaimed. "Wait- did you buy these?"

"No!"

"Magnus."

"Ugh, fine."

Alec sighed.

**Pizza:**

"How can you not like pizza?" Magnus shouted. His boyfriend flinched.

"Um...because I don't?"

"That's not an excuse!" Magnus practically screamed.

"Sorry?" Alec didn't really see the big deal.

"C'mon," was his only reply.

In less then five seconds they were at Taki's.

"Hmm...no." Magnus pondered for a moment. Then, they were at Charlies, a pizzeria and sub shop.

"Yes!" Magnus smiled.

In the end, Magnus forced Alec- in his opinion, Magnus didn't really think almost doing it with Alec in front of the few people that were inside counted as _forcing,_ but whatever- to try pizza and Alec loved it.

"I love you," he said.

"Thanks."

"I meant the pizza," Alec frowned.

"Oh." Magnus stayed silent. Then he laughed.

"See? I told you you'd love it!"

**Hearts:**

One day, Alec found a piece of paper in his room on his bed:

'I heart Alec,' it read.

He laughed, smiling.

**Love:**

"-ove, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, lo-"

"Magnus?"

"What?" The warlock looked up.

"What's with all the 'love's?"

"Oh, nothing, I..." Magnus actually seemed at a loss for words.

"Magnus!"

"I was thinking of you and it just- just came out," Magnus said, blushing.

Alec smiled, crossing the room to kiss Magnus.

"Huh, because whenever I think of you the words sparkly or glittery or girly comes out."

"Alec!"

**Pens:**

"Alec, where is my bright pink sparkly pen with the sparkles on the top anf the antennas on it?!"

Alec: "..."

**Peru:**

"Magnus, why were you banned from Peru?"

"Who?"

"Peru."

"Peru who?"

"Magnus."

"Peru Magnus?"

"MAGNUS!"

"What?"

"Ughhh.

**Okay guys, I'm really sorry this is so short, I really have to go, Mom said I could finish typing this up quick. So, I hope you enjoyed this. Please review and tell me your favorite prompt, and remember, I'll take prompts and story ideas!**

**Also, I'd like to give a shout out to my friend TheGirlOfThrones, who writes the most amazing Malec stories ever, and Mommysladybug, who is just plain awesome herself, not including her stories! :)**


	8. Chapter Eight: MORE Prompts!

**Okay guys, I'm updating really quick for me! I'd like to thank Mommysladybug, for without her you would have not this chapter. :) (I've no idea why I said it like that...) Please review.**

**Coffee:**

"I love coffee, and lofty tofty, it makes me happpyyyyyy when all the skies are gray! Tooooddaayyyy," Magnus sang as he skipped to the kitchen, Alec following, a very weird expression on his face.

"Darling, what's wrong with your face?" Magnus asked, looking somewhat concerned.

Alec gaped openly at him, speechless. "I-I- well, what's wrong with your brain?" he retorted, and Magnus looked surprised.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. 'I love coffee, and lofty tofty?'" Alec said, raising an eyebrow.

Magnus smiled. "Exactly," he said.

"What?" Alec was completely lost. "What the heck is lofty tofty?!"

"Laffy taffy." Magnus gave him a weird look. "Duh."

"Oh. Right. Duh," Alec said faintly, shaking his head. "Suuure."

**Cold and Hot (Stealing the Covers):**

"I'm cold!" Magnus whined, yanking the blankets over him.

"Well, I'm hot so knock it off!" Alec grumbled.

"I need this! Give me MY blankets! NOW!"

"NO!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Alec?"

"No."

"...Please?" Magnus smiled sweetly.

"No," Alec told him. "Give me- wait." He stopped.

"What?" Magnus asked, frowning.

"I'm hot. HOT, Magnus," Alec said.

"I know," Magnus interrupted, and Alec blushed bright red, dumping the blankets on his boyfriend.

"So-so-" he stuttered, "why do I want the blankets?"

Magnus opened his mouth and then closed it again.

"Oh."

**Wedding Day:**

"Alec, what will our wedding day be like- OH! We could have pink flamingos, and doves, and a unicorn and horses and carriages, and lots of sparkles and glitter, and invite a hundred guests and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Alec held up a hand. "First of all, who said we're getting married?" He blushed slightly at that. "Second, we are not having pink flamingos, and doves, and a unicorn and horses and carriages, and lots of sparkles and glitter, and invite a hundred guests and whatever else you were going to say. And PINK flamingos? What other kind IS there? Purple? blue?"

He raised an eyebrow. "And..you do know that unicorns...aren't real, right?" He looked afraid of the answer.

"Of course!" Magnus said, smiling, and walking out to the kitchen as Alec followed. "In your dreams," Alec heard Magnus mutter and opened his mouth.

"BUT we are SO having doves!" Magnus beamed and Alec sighed, shaking his head.

"Another day," he told his boyfriend, walking out of the room and away from the now grinning Magnus.

**Adoption:**

"Mags?" Alec asked hesitantly. Magnus looked up. "Have you ever thought about kids?"

"Um, maybe," Magnus said slowly. "Why, are you pregnant?"

Alec hit Magnus's arm, and Magnus grinned.

"No, I just-" Alec bit his lip and stopped.

"What?" Magnus asked softly. "Oh...you mean adoption?" Magnus tilted his head, the way he did when he was confused or curious.

"Well...yeah." Alec took a breath.

"Did you...want to?" Magnus asked, but Alec didn't answer.

"You know, I think it's a great idea!" Magnus said, a huge smile plastered on his face. Alec looked up, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Alec smiled. "Thank you," he whispered.

**I hope you liked this. I'll hopefully be updating this week (yay!) so, look put for one within the next month! (Because my readers who have been with me since the beginning know that a week can turn into eight months in one day...I'm so sorry for that, by the way...**

**I think I'll make Adoption into a real one sit later! Which prompt was your favorite? I think mine was Adoption and Hot and Cold (Stealing the Covers). I swear I'll post a full chapter soon, as in a one shot, since I know these aren't that good. Again, thank you to Liz! (You should read her stuff!)**

**She LITERALLY gave me like ten paragraphs of prompts! How AWESOME IS THAT?! :)**


End file.
